The revelation of a broken heart
by imaginationkeepsmealive
Summary: What all the Aimily fans are waiting is David to find out the truth about Aiden. So after 4x11 promo and the sneak peek they released i had this idea. Update: I was planning to make this a one-shot but since some people asked for more i am planning the next chapter. It's not going to be a full story but there is defenetly going to be one more chapter (maybe more)!
1. The revelation

Her arm was in unbearable pain as she threw herself onto the bed. So now what? She had to babysit Victoria? She had to look after her? After the woman that destroyed her life? What was wrong with her father?

Her phone started ringing pulling her out of her thoughts.

«I am babysitting Victoria. » She said right away. She was angry. Angry but at the same time sad. She was disappointed with her father for not understanding her. For forcing her to watch after the only person in this world she hated.

«What? » Nolan sounded confused. How on earth Emily was protecting Victoria? He was sure he heard something wrong.

«Come home Nolan. I don't trust myself. I may hit her accidentally. » She let a sigh and rubbed her forehead. She had so many emotions right this moment. She was angry. Disappointed. Aggrieved. Sorrowful. Heartbroken.

«Ems what are you talking about? »

«Just come home Nolan. »

«I will be there as soon as possible » She heard things falling to the floor and a small smile draw on her face. She hung up the phone and slowly stood up. She took a deep breath and made her way to the door when she saw the small grey box on the top shelf of her bookcase. She froze. She stood there for a few terrifying seconds before she decide to look into it.

She sat on her bed, took a deep breath and opened it. Tears rolled down her face immediately. There was her ring. There was her happy ring. The ring that was capable to bring her happiness in this madness. There was the ring that promised HIM a happy ending. _Y__ou and I, we've called it quits so many times. But we haven't been able to make that stick, really, have we? And that's because we fit. We belong__together__**.**_It was almost like she could hear his voice. She still remembered his voice. She still remembered his smell. And that was her biggest fear. That she was going to forget. That he would become a memory. She ran her fingers through the ring and let a quiet sob to escape her lips. She turned her attention back to the small box and took the key. The key of that villa in Capri.

She remembered all the times she pushed him away. She remembered all the times he fought for her.

«I see you took my bedroom too» Victoria's voice turned her thought into a nightmare. She couldn't see his happy face any more. The only thing she could see was his dead, empty and suffocated face.

«Get the hell out of here. » She shouted to her dropping the key back in the box.

«After my family, my house» Victoria walked further into the room.

Emily kept her eyes on her. Fire was all over around her. Her anger and hate was stronger than her.

«I said get out» She said again trying to stay calm. She was trying not to lose her temper.

«You killed Daniel. It's your fault…» Emily couldn't take it anymore. The accusation hit her deep. The accusation hit the already pressed buttons inside her.

«I did NOT kill Daniel. I told him to run. I told him to get out of here. If I could push him away I would have done it. If I could take the bullet I would have done it. I cared about him even though we had such a bad history. You wanna talk about killing Victoria? You killed Aiden. YOU killed my fiancé. You killed him because in your twisted mind I am responsible for Pascal's death. You killed him because you believe that everything bad in your life is my fault. You killed the love of my life. » Tears were all over her face. Tears were blurring her vision. Her voice was broken like her heart. She looked at the woman across the room with pure hate in her face. «You called his dead body a gift. You called my disaster a gift. The only reason I don't kill you right now, the only reason I am gonna protect you is my father. Don't you even dare to think that I feel obligated to you. Don't even think that I feel guilty for anything. »

They stayed in silence looking at each other for a few seconds before the door of her room open slowly. A stunned David was standing at the opening. He looked at his daughter in shock. She never mentioned any of these to him. He didn't know. The moment was full of awkwardness. Emily turned her eyes on the open box and wiped away her tears. Nobody was speaking. David was looking at his daughter with a sad, confused and apologetic look. Before anyone find his voice Nolan run into the room.

«Ems? » He walked slowly to her side and sat beside her. «What happened? » He looked at her worried. He wrapped his arms around her and turned his eyes on the two older people in the room.

«I know there is a lot of history here. But we have to leave everything behind. We have to forget and forgive. Hate is a vicious circle. » David spoke looking at the floor. «We will leave you two alone. Victoria come with me. »

**One week later**

Emily stood against her father. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

«You are gonna kill Victoria» She said in shock.

David looked at her with no feelings in his face and nodded in agreement.


	2. He is notHe is dead

**Ok so here i am! Second chapter! I hope you are gonna like it. **

* * *

She was tired. Too tired to do anything. She throw herself on her bed letting sleep overtake her. She dreamed of him. She dreamed of the one piece of her heart that she was missing. The one piece of her heart that they stole from her. The only thing she would do anything to have back. The only person that she was feeling full when she was around him.

He was laughing. Laughing with all of his hear. He was happy. So happy. He was hugging her, smiling into their kisses. He was playing with her hair. He was playing with her. He was tickling her.

«I love you Amanda» He said as he was getting lost in her eyes. In her beautiful eyes.

«I love you too Aiden» She whispered keeping her eyes on his eyes. In his amazing eyes.

Then he leaned closer to her and press his lips on her. A happy kiss. A dedicated kiss. A loyal kiss. She ran her hand at his neck and pressed her body on his body. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel his warmth. She wanted to be able to feel his heart. She wanted to feel his heart's beating. She felt his left arm turning her around so he would be on top of her. He stopped the kiss and just look at her. Smiling. Happy.

«I am here. I am here. » He said and caressed her cheek.

Her breath was calm. She was calm. She was happy. She was safe. She was feeling amazing.

He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss at her neck. Her heart's beating kept rising. She exposed her naked neck to him a little more and he kissed her again.

«Don't ever disappear on me again Aiden.» She said with her eyes closed hugging him really tightly. But then everything collapsed. Everything was gone. The beauty in her heart was gone. The beauty of her life was gone. Her chest was in pain. Her heart was in terrible pain.

His warmth was gone. His heart was gone. His heart's beating was gone. His slow breathing on her neck was gone.

«Aiden?» She whispered as she opened her eyes in confusion.

His body was pressed on her body. He was still. His skin was white. His breathing... none existence.

«Aiden?» She pushed him of top of her and her heart froze. She wasn't feeling safe. She wasn't feeling calm. She wasn't happy.

«AIDEN!» She screaming and crawled on top of his frozen and still body. She grabbed his face with her hands and squeezed it. No she couldn't lose him. No she couldn't lose him again. No she couldn't. She couldn't lose the only chance on happiness she had.

«No... NO! NO!» Her tears were rolling down her face. Her tears were burning. Her heart was broken. «NOOO!» She cried and felt the room turning around. Her head was ready to erupt.

«Do you like my little gift?»She turned her eyes to the voice source. There, at the opened door, was standing Victoria. Her eyes where full of pleasure. She was smirking.

«And we are not even yet Emily. I am coming for you. I am coming for revenge.» She wanted to attack her. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She had lost her body's control.

Her eyes fell on Aiden's face again and she couldn't stop her screams.

She wake up screaming. She was sweating. Her heart was beating at a furious pace.

«Hey hey hey i am here.» She felt her father's hands wrapping around her. She hugged him tightly and let her sobs fill the room.

«It was just a nightmare sweetheart. Everything is fine. You are fine. » He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

She was crying her heart out. She was crying with all of her soul. She was shaking.

«It's fine. It's fine princess. I am here. You are here. I am fine. You are fine. We are all fine.» He said and rubbed her arms. He couldn't watch his daughter crying. He couldn't watch his daughter in so much pain.

«He is not. He is dead. » She said between her tears.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. If you like it there is defenetly going to be a chapter 3. And ****ebannwhately of course that's one of the things i am planning to write about. ;) Wow and tv-isthe-storytellingmedium it started as a one-shot but well... as you can see 2nd chapter is here.**


	3. We were

**It's 5 in the morning here so i am really sorry for any mistakes in the text. So hope you are gonna like it!**

* * *

Emily hold the cup of coffee closer to her face and let the scent wake her up. Last night was terrible. Last night was awful. Last night was a nightmare. She remembered her dream. She remembered the happiness she felt during the beginning of it. She remembered how quickly everything collapsed. She remembered how terrible she felt. How quickly the truth hunted a beautiful dream. _No you can not dream. You can not even dream about him. _She thought. _You lost him and you can't have him back even in your imagination. You can't. _She could feel her heart being heavy. She couldn't move on. She couldn't forget. And the fact that even her dreams had that kind of ends was causing her unbelievable pain. She wanted to be able to dream of him. She wanted to be able to think of him. To dream him and thinking about him without feeling her heart ready to explode. She wanted to be able to remember the good moments, the happy smiles, the promises without fighting her tears. _I am sorry Aiden. I miss you. I need you. _She screamed with her mind.

«Are you ok? » Her father asked her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Last night he woke up of her screams. He woke up and found a terrified and devastated girl crying. Because when he walked into her room and saw her that's how he saw her. Like a girl. Like a small girl that cries and begs her father to send away the monsters. But he knew that he couldn't just open the closet's doors to prove her there was no monster. He knew he couldn't just say a magic spell and make her feel safe. Because she wasn't a small girl anymore. She wasn't afraid of the closed doors, or the darkness under her bed. He knew that the monster she was facing was inside her. Inside her mind. Inside her memories. He knew that he ended up protecting the monsters.

«I am fine. » She said and placed her cup on the table gently.

«Listen… about Victoria… »He started but Emily cut him off. She was happy her father chose to spare Victoria's life. She was glad her father chose to keep his hands clean of more blood.

«It's fine. I didn't ask you to kill her. I am not a murderer, and neither do you. » She said and gave him her warmest look.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Emily manage to speak.

«You would like him you know. » She said with a sad smile. She knew her father would love Aiden. He would love that he was so protective towards her. He would love that she was his first priority. He would love that he was a fighter. He would love him.

She thought about it for a moment. Aiden and her father. Something she would never be able to see but she wished she could more than anything. She dreamed of a place were she, Aiden, David and Nolan would have dinner together. A place in which they would be in each other's everyday life.

«He was always there for me. I… I… He was always coming back for me. He changed his life for me. » First tears made their presence. «More than once» All the times he came back. All the times he fought for her. «We trained together. He used to come in my room every morning to wake me up. Either with a kiss at my forehead, or by whispering to me beautiful words. » She smiled. A genuine smile. She remembered everything.

* * *

_She felt someone cuddling her from behind and placing a kiss at the back of her neck._

_«Wake up sunshine. » She heard someone whispering at her ear._

_She slowly turned around so she could face him but she kept her eyes closed. She crawled even closer to him and hid her face and his collarbone._

_«I want to stay here for the rest of the day» She whispered._

_«You can't just stay at the bed all day Amanda. Come on. Takeda doesn't like it when we are late. » He said and kissed the top of her head._

_«I want to stay in your hug you idiot. » She said not making any effort to move from her position._

_She felt him tighten his hug and let her smile grow bigger._

_«I wish we could. But we have to go to our…» She cut him off by kissing his lips. It started as a gently and quite kiss until he deepens it. He ran his hands to her body and she held his face with both her hands. She was feeling like she was in heaven until he pulled away._

_«We have to go to our training. I don't want to get you in trouble. » He said and crawled out of her bed._

_When he left he stayed still with a big smile on her face._

* * *

He was perfect. «He was calling me Amanda you know. He was the only person in my life that knew Amanda Clarke. He was the only person that knew all of me. » And she truly believed that. She was pretty sure that he knew Amanda Clarke better than her own father did.

«He saved me a million times. From others but from myself too. There was a time in my life that things were really… confused… And he was the only one that knew how to save me. He was the only one that knew what I needed. » She stopped for a while trying to control her breathing and then she continued. «We fitted. We belonged together. » She said quoting one of his last words towards her. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

«He sounds like he really loved you. » David said feeling his throat dry. Seeing his daughter talking about her dead fiancé, seeing his daughter talking with so much love about him caused a constantly pain in his chest. The dream in her eyes, the lost hope was making it even worse.

«He did. » She said and tangled her fingers. «I did too. » There was a little sob. Then she stood up walked slowly to the couch opened her bag and pulled out her wallet. Then she opened it and took out his photo. Their photo. She walked back at the table, sat back at her sit and gave the photo to her father.

«We never really… This is one of our few photos. It's… He didn't really like photos. » She said keeping her eyes on the photo. On his smile. On his happiness.

«You both look really happy. » He said.

«We were. » She answered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) Hope we are gonna see each other soon! Love you all!**


	4. Memories

**I am back. Small chapter but i wanted to update since i hadn't for quite a long time. Hope it's good!**

* * *

Nolan sat next to David and let a small laugh escape his lips.

«Aiden was Mr. Bond of the Hamptons. Trust me i think you would love him.» He said and took a sip of his coffee. He missed Aiden too. He missed his friend. So when David visited him and asked him about his daughter's fiance... he was more than welcome to talk to him.

«He loved your daughter more than anyone in this world. He loved her pure. He loved her truly. » He stopped and felt the sadness filling his heart. He knew that he would never manage to talk about him without feeling this dark energy surround him.

«He said to me that your daughter was the reason he stopped feeling broken. For Emily he was her rock. It's difficult for her but she is moving on. Slowly.. but she does. You have to understand that.» He said and looked in his eyes seriously.

«I know. I am just trying to learn about him. » He answered calmly.

«And i am going to talk to you about him. »

They spend almost two hours talking. Nolan could feel tears in his eyes sometimes but he kept talking. He talked about his best and his worst. But his worst seemed so insignificant at this moment. After David left Nolan's house, Nolan could only think of Aiden. He quickly grabbed his coat and run out of the house.

* * *

He saw her from far away. He let a sigh and walked towards her. He stand beside her in silence staring at the grave. They didn't had to say anything to each other. He took her hand in his hand and squeezed it.

«I miss him» Emily said without taking her eyes of the grave.

«Me too» He whispered turning his eyes on her. He could see the tears rolling down her face.

«I am ok. The tears... it's fine.» She said and put his arm around her. He hug her and touched his cheek on her head.

* * *

_Emily walked into the room and found him sleeping. She looked at him and smiled. He was sleeping so peacefully. Last night they made up. Last night they got back together. She crawled beside him and kiss his cheek. _

_«Wake up» She said and gave him a little push._

_«I am sleeping» He said hiding his face in his pillow. _

_«I am making breakfast. Get up.» She said and jump off the bed._

_When Aiden walked into the chicken he didn't care about breakfast. All he cared about was her. He walked slowly behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

_«I love you» He whispered in her ear and kissed her exposed neck. He saw her smiling and he felt his lips turning into a smile too. That's all he wanted. Being able to look at her smile. _

_«I love you too.» She said and pressed herself harder in his hug._

* * *

They were looking at the grave and memories were coming all over their minds. Memories. Feelings. Nolan squeezed Emily in his hugs and let the memory start playing in his mind.

* * *

_Nolan walked in the house and saw Aiden laying at the cough with his laptop at his lap. _

_«You should ask before you borrow any of my staff» Nolan said annoyed and sat beside him (kicking Aiden's legs of the cough). _

_«I know you don't mind» Aiden answered with a smirk in his face. _

_Nolan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He would happily continue their little game if he wasn't so tired. _

_«So roommate... What are we doing today?»_

_«I am checking out again and again Emily's plan. Everything have to be perfect. We can not make any mistake. » He said and hitted hard some keys on keyboard._

_«Hey be gently... » Nolan said as he grabbed his laptop off Aiden's hands._

* * *

He let his tears roll down his face. What a stupid memory. What a stupid moment. But it was enough to make him cry. It was enough to make him remember him. He looked at Emily and saw her tears glowing.

«Come on Ems. We should go. It's getting colder.»He whispered and kiss the top of her head.

«I don't want to leave him»

«You don't. He is always here.» He touched gently the area where her heart was and smiled to her.

She smiled and let her closed her eyes. What he told her warm her heart.

«We miss you buddy. » He whispered as they walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys but i want this. Ems and Nolan together at Aiden's grave. I mean yes...we don't even have a scene in which Ems visits Aiden's grave yet.. but a girl can dream. **


End file.
